


The Essential Layers In A Gentleman's Attire

by Dapperpunch



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperpunch/pseuds/Dapperpunch
Summary: (Un)dressing like a gentleman can be tricky, but luckily we have two very capable men happy to demonstrate how it's done.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Summer 2020





	The Essential Layers In A Gentleman's Attire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the historical inaccuracies of their shirts and undergarments, I didn't realise shirts didn't open all the way down and reached almost to the knee. But hopefully this is not the last time I draw something like this!


End file.
